Rodo Zhan (Timeline B)
Rodo was a cruel man, but only to his bountys, he always put on the persona of a kind man around his allies, though it wasn't quite that. The only things he considers a friend are a blaster, and Yover Fett. Rodo is a Rodian Bounty hunter who had lost his left eye in a botched hunt was left a cold man. He is the leader of the Venom Brigade on the CCS Heron Carrier 2. Background Born on Rodia around 3015, Rodo always dreamed of being a bounty hunter, watching Rodian bounty hunters come in and out of Rodia, telling tales of their hunts, adventures, shootouts, it always enticed Rodo. As a child the others made fun of his middle name because even in Rodian it was near inprounouncable, Rodo eventually hid away his name in a attempt to keep people from making fun of it. One day, at the age of 26 he earned the leadership of a group of young Rodian men. He and his men, who dealt in arsonry, went out into the galaxy to make a name for themselves. Emporer Stosh Hunt When the call for the head of the 2nd Empires Emporers head went out, Rodo was first out, he went down to Coruscant, knowing that any second the bridge of the Flagship the Emporer was in would pass, Rodo readied the ships lasers to fire, but before he could, the prominent bounty hunter clone of Jango Fett shot him down. Disgraced, Rodo and his Torchers left. Fargus the Hutt Hunt When a Hutt clansmen Fargus the Hutt attempted to extort money from the Hutt Clans funding on Nal Hutta, the call went out for his head, seeing his chance to redeem himself, Rodo was off, along with every other bountyhunter in the galaxy, luckily for him he was there first, but sadly, he did not know what he thought was Fargus was actually a different Hutt. 3 guards quickly overtook him. As punishment for attempting to kill him, the stabbed out his right eye, marking him forever as a terrible Bounty hunter. Later on he came across another low level bounty hunter , Yover Fett, thinking that partnering with him would help better his chances, he did so. Together they had 12 succesful hunts, creating a good friendship between the two. When the Empire shattered Rodo was invited by Supreme Viceroy Omega along with his good friend Yover Fett. He was assigned the Venom Brigade. Where he and Yover hired their old back up the Torchers and some prominent CIUS Long Range Troopers and were given R-21 Commando Droids. He later after the C-R war met the Fleet Admiral Jeshel after the event at Sullust, the two were stand offish, Rodo accused Jeshel of being to sotf on the matter and Jeshel accused Rodo of being too violent and blood thirsty. The two have fought since day 1. Later on, they were escorting a trade convoy with important cargo, when a large pirate fleet attacked, with many blitzkrieg tactics, they managed to grab the convoy and fly off, without having to actually fight the Confederacy. Rodo was disgraced, and learned that Yover was still on the convoy, after speaking to Fleet Admiral Daran, he searched for him, he later picked up distress signals, finding yover and some troops in them, he picked them up, and made their report. In a fit of anger, Jeshel blew up on them, disgraced, Rodo Zhan left the conversation. Involvement Rodo has yet to be in any prominent events. Strategy To face him 1 on 1, and either be easily more powerful, or fight him on his left side, its his blind spot ever since the Fargus hunt. Quotes "*stands ontop of his bounty with one foot* Hello, I am Rodo (pronounces his middle name correctly) Zhan, Go on.. say my middle name..do it.. oh whats that? EHHH Wrong! Work on enunciation in the next life! *shoots the bounty in the head*" "I won't shoot you if you can say my middle name. Sounds fair to me don't you think?" Personality Rodo was cold, fierce, and during the Confederacy-Republic War he was never defeated. But it left him a rather empty man in the end, the war left the poor Rodian downhearted, with only his close friend Yover Fett to keep him company. But he has no family, or to fill the void that even Yover can't fill, but aslong as he has Yover, he knows hes still got something worth sticking around this realm for. Unless Yover was with him, Rodo was considered cold, spiteful, a general person you wouldn't want around you. He is balanced out by Yover who keeps Rodos Rodomanity within himself. He also had a tendency to make these cold half jokes which in context sound jokish but in reality its quite blood thirsty and cruel. See also Venom Brigade Yover Fett Heron Carrier The C.I.U.S. Category:Characters Category:Confederacy of Independent and United Systems Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article